


Снегопад над морем

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп не может покинуть дом. Гарри не хочет.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Снегопад над морем

**Author's Note:**

> Использована искаженная цитата из к/ф Титаник.

– Что сегодня?

Это спрашивает Снейп. Снейп орет из соседней комнаты, потому что он услышал, как я захожу. Я открываю дверь – повернуть ключ в замке три с половиной раза, вот так, кррэк, крээк, крээк, крр, и дернуть ручку на себя – а Снейп слышит это из своей комнаты. Он всегда слышит людей, иногда мне кажется, что когда меня нет дома, он лежит в постели и прислушивается. Вот прямо там, среди вороха мягких белых простыней и подушек, лежит и напряженно прислушивается, вперив взгляд куда-то в потолок или в стену. Стена у нас обычная, на ней серо-белые обои, с утра они кажутся совсем серыми, а вечером, в свете прикроватной лампы, молочно-белыми. На самом деле, думаю, они не серые и не молочные, а какого-то особенного оттенка между этими двумя, но нам со Снейпом никогда не суждено увидеть этот оттенок, потому что мы смотрим на стену либо в рассветных лучах, либо в желтом свете лампы. Иногда мне кажется, я знаю так ничтожно мало о том, какие вещи на самом деле, что словно и не знаю вообще ничего. Словно все, что я знаю – иллюзия, или, если сказать точнее, не совсем верно отраженная реальность, искаженная светом, словами или моими собственными чувствами.

Иногда я смотрю на Снейпа и…

– Что сегодня? – орет он из комнаты, не успеваю я переступить порог. И я ору в ответ, крепко сжимая ручку ведра:

– Желтое!

Звучит, как код, не правда ли? Будто у нас есть особый код, и если Снейп орет: «что сегодня», а я отвечаю «желтое!» – мы оба знаем, о чем идет речь, мы следуем правилам игры, и на кодовую фразу я отвечаю верным паролем.

На самом деле, все совсем не так. Большую часть времени мы говорим о вещах, которых не знаем вовсе, или о том, что знаем только мы, не наши собеседники. Мы со Снейпом говорим на разные темы и о разных вещах одновременно, выдерживая паузы для того, чтобы позволить друг другу вставить несколько бессмысленных фраз – тогда создается ощущение диалога. Честно говоря, все наши разговоры более-менее лишены смысла и содержания. Но это нормально.

– Желтое! – ору я, и Снейп делает вид, что понимает. Я слышу, как он скатывается с кровати и поднимается на ноги, как шлепает босыми ногами по ковру – на самом деле не слышу, конечно, но представляю так отчетливо, что в моей голове будто появляется звук. Так бывает. Иногда Снейп просто шевелит губами, а я будто слышу все те слова, которые он никогда не скажет. Волшебство, не иначе.

Он выходит в коридор и прислоняется к косяку. Худой, хмурый и небритый. Три слова, которыми можно описать его сейчас. Если поднатужиться, можно в трех словах описать практически любого человека или событие, главное – не особо задумываться над тем, какие слова выбираешь.

– Желтое, – повторяю я, поставив ведро на пол. Снейп отваливается от косяка и подходит к ведру, не особенно торопясь – нам некуда торопиться. Его совсем не мучает любопытство. Но если бы ему все это было не нужно, он бы не ждал моего прихода и не орал, стоит мне ступить на порог: «что сегодня?». Ему чертовски скучно здесь, а я просто из кожи вон лезу, чтобы удивить его. Удивлять кого-то каждый день ужасно тяжело.

– Хм-м, – говорит Снейп, присев на корточки и макнув палец в краску. Желтая краска. Густая, превосходная желтая краска. Цвет «яичный желток». Мне ее продали сразу вместе с ведром. По-моему, отличная сделка!

– Мы будем красить комнату, – объясняю я, стаскивая обувь. Снейп мигом встает на ноги, наверное, потому что от моих носков очень уж воняет. Я вешаю пальто на крючок, а когда поворачиваюсь, вижу, что Снейп уже завладел моим ведром и тащит его по коридору. Оно качается, опасно накреняясь с каждым шагом Снейпа, краска вот-вот выплеснется на пол. Я всю дорогу старался не раскачивать руку, но Снейпа подобные вещи не заботят. Его не заботит, что я собираюсь красить комнату в доме, из которого никак нельзя выйти, и что все провоняет краской, и что желтый – ужасно раздражающий цвет. Неа, его все это не беспокоит, хотя тот брюзга Снейп, которого я когда-то знал – да, был такой парень – обязательно бы назвал меня идиотом, недоумком и болваном, только с большей выдумкой. Видите ли, в чем дело… Когда я мысленно сочиняю, как бы мог меня оскорбить Снейп, моих способностей хватает только на перебор синонимов слова «глупец», потому что сам я не практиковался много лет, оттачивая навык оскорбления на сотнях неокрепших юных умов. Вот почему воображаемым оскорблениям Снейпа не достает изюминки, заковыристости и выпендрежа.

– Какую комнату? – спрашивает Снейп, ногой пиная двери. – Эту? Эту?

Мы выбираем наугад и красим целый день. Я хочу, чтобы желтым было все – стены, пол, потолок, нос Снейпа. По-моему, это отлично впишется в общий дизайн, сообщаю я ему, прежде чем у меня на голове оказывается ведро.

***

Я помню, как Снейп впервые провел меня по дому. Ничего, что к тому времени я жил здесь уже три с половиной недели. Три с половиной – как повороты ключа. Неделя, неделя, неделя, нед…

И дверь открылась.

В общем-то, к тому времени многое успело случиться. К примеру, у Гермионы родилась дочь. В Японии собака-робот впервые покусала человека. На прилавки вышел новый роман Люсинды Баккет – «Свидание во мгле». Звучит, как жуткая любовная нудятина, но на самом деле, там про вампиров.

За эти три с половиной недели я научился жонглировать, дважды порезался бритвой, разгадал полтора кроссворда – ну ладно, один и еще два слова в следующем. По вертикали: пара, только что сочетавшаяся браком. По горизонтали: самое раскупаемое дерево.

Мы со Снейпом пару раз поругались, один раз поговорили по душам – я ни слова помню из этого разговора – один раз едва не подрались и даже выдерживали два дня, притворяясь, что друг друга не существует.

Ну а потом Снейп встал. С постели, я имею в виду. Когда я только въехал, он лежал в комнате с задернутой шторой, в темноте и вони, и собирался подыхать. Он и сейчас собирается подыхать, только гораздо медленней. Меня это устраивает.

Помню, как он вышел из спальни. Я сидел на кухне в трусах, ел мюсли и решал кроссворд. Чуть со стула не упал, когда увидел его. Он шагал довольно уверенно, видимо, в комнате потренировался ходить. Даже за стенку не держался. Царственно посмотрел на меня, завернувшись в огромный халат.

– Поттер, – сказал он многозначительно. Я придвинул ему стул. Он передохнул. А потом, как утомленный, но вежливый хозяин, повел меня по дому.

– Кухня, – говорил он. – Коридор. Комната. Еще комната. Моя спальня. Комната. Гостиная. Лестница. Ванная. Кладовка. Отцепись от меня, я сам прекрасно иду. Комната. Комната. Кабинет. Лестница. Куча чертовых лестниц! Прихожая. Дверь.

И, помолчав.

– Дверь.

Входная дверь, а за ней – такой доступный и недоступный мир.

– Дверь, – снова сказал Снейп. И я ответил:

– Мне очень жаль.

***

Я говорил это тысячи раз. Честно говоря, ненавижу эти слова. Хотя они здорово спасают. Меня, не тех, кому их говоришь. Ко мне подходили люди. Много, много людей. На улицах. В магазинах. В кафе. Где угодно. Ко мне подходили люди, которым почему-то важно было мне рассказать про то, что их близкие – их друзья, их дети, их родители – тоже сражались в той Битве. Ко мне подходили люди, и они рассказывали мне про всех своих близких, которые погибли на этой войне. А я повторял:

– Мне очень жаль.

Я говорил это снова и снова, потому что не знал, что им еще сказать. Мне действительно было жаль, но стоило произнести это вслух, как слова звучали фальшиво и неправильно. И все же, это было лучше, чем просто молчать. Наверное. А может, и нет.

***

– Почему у тебя не бывает истерик? – спросил я его, когда мы отправились в плаванье. В самой большой комнате мы наколдовали бассейн, он получился неглубоким, но достаточно широким, чтобы можно было переплывать его на плоте. Правда, бревна скребли по полу, и я беспокоился насчет паркета, но Снейпа это не волновало. Он слез с плота и лег на спину, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Вода заливалась ему в уши, а нос высился над водой, как акулий плавник. Я лежал на плоту, рядом, и дул на воду, чтобы получились волны. – Почему у тебя не бывает истерик? – спросил я Снейпа. Он вздохнул.

– Ты когда-нибудь видел меня в истерике, мистер Поттер?

– Раз или два. Ты кричал, брызгал слюной, кидал в меня банками…

– Это была не истерика, – вяло отмахнулся он. – Это был мой способ выразить недовольство.

– Как думаешь, мы в открытом море?

– В закрытом. Сюда бы рыбок.

– Значит, я не видел тебя в истерике. Но уж сейчас-то…

– Тогда откуда тебе знать, как выглядит моя истерика? Возможно, именно сейчас я…

Ему стало лень заканчивать предложения, так что он обрывал их на полуслове. Тем более, что я все равно понимал общий смысл. Хотя Снейп не договаривал как раз по другой причине – считал, что я все равно не способен осознать простейшую словесную конструкцию, потому что меня нет и эти разговоры – плод его воображения.

– Так почему ты никогда не истерил?

– Это в духе гриффиндорцев – чуть что, оповещать всех окружающих о своих эмоциях, будто кому-то есть до этого дело.

– Так почему?

Он вытянул губы трубочкой и подул, словно тоже хотел вызвать волны, только не в воде, а в воздухе. Я ткнул палочкой в потолок, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь новенькое, что вытащит Снейпа из его вечной меланхолии.

Лучше бы орал, честное слово!

– Так почему?

В небе над бескрайними морскими просторами возникла небольшая снежная тучка. Снейп высунул язык, и по нему, как по трапу, снежинки скатились в рот. Я попытался тоже перевернутся на спину, чтобы снег падал мне на лицо, но плот опасно закачался, а там, в воде, акулы и все такое…

– Наверное, у меня не осталось сил на истерики, – сказал Снейп.

Когда я пришел к нему, шел уже четвертый год его пребывания в доме. Четыре года – это 1460 дней, из них двести восемь с половиной могут с полным правом называться средами.

До Рона дело Снейпа вел какой-то несообразительный малый, который годился лишь на то, чтобы бумажки складывать из одного ящика в другой. Он появлялся в доме раз в месяц и проверял, не сдох ли Снейп, а Снейп отчаянно пытался сдохнуть. Но, видимо, регулярное питание и здоровый организм не позволяли этому случится слишком уж скоро. Так что он пережил сорок восемь визитов того несознательного типа, который склонялся над его постелью, смотрел в его бледное узкое лицо – Снейп мне потом рассказал, что если у него были силы и настроение, он кривил типу рожи, изображая предсмертные корчи. Не то, что бы министерский тупица как либо на это реагировал – а после заполнял необходимый бланк, в котором сообщалось, что некий Северус Снейп, проживающий по адресу… бла-бла-бла… не покидает страны… бла-бла-бла… не нарушает предписания… бла-бла-бла…

Не важно, короче.

Потом тип не то умер, не то пошел на повышение – я так и не разузнал, да и зачем? – а на его место поставили Рона. Рон и раньше мотался по адресам и проверял осужденных, а тут ему просто добавили еще пару десятков адресов, и дали еще одну стопку бланков.

Вот так Рон и встретил Снейпа. О, представляю, что там была за встреча. Впрочем, Рон мне толком не рассказывал, а у Снейпа спрашивать было бесполезно. Суть в том, что Рон отличался от равнодушного бюрократа примерно так же, как Хагрид отличается от Нарциссы Малфой. Если вы понимаете, о чем я. Рон-то быстро сообразил, что есть люди, которым Снейп не по барабану.

Так я и узнал, что Снейп все-таки выжил в той Битве. И приходя к Обелиску памяти погибших у дверей Хогвартса я теперь могу говорить на одно «мне очень жаль» меньше.

А это уже кое-что.

– Слушай, – сказал я, подгребая к Снейпу, – а над морем вообще снег бывает когда-нибудь? В смысле, снег – он же везде идет? И над океаном, там…

– И потом, истерики имеют смысл, когда их кто-то видит. Глупо истерить в пустой комнате. Как глупо смеяться, если знаешь, что тебя никто не услышит. Можно просто усмехнуться, улыбнуться, если что-то действительно рассмешило. Но прямо смеяться – этого уже не хочется.

– Мне хочется.

– Почему меня это не удивляет?

– Тебя чертовски сложно удивить.

Я убрал тучу и пустил в воду рыбок.

***

Иногда по ночам я представляю, как Снейп лежит в своей кровати и представляет, как я представляю, что мы трахаемся. Понимаете, мне кажется, ему это было бы приятно – если бы я представлял, что мы трахаемся. Нет, он бы не хотел, чтобы мы трахались на самом деле – ведь он считает, что я его галлюцинация, а трахаться с галлюцинацией это слишком жалко даже для него. Но просто представлять – о, это безопасно. Я мастер в этом. Я могу представить все, что угодно. Самый невероятный исход событий. Вы знаете, что один и тот же участок мозга хранит и воспоминания, и фантазии? То есть, когда я представляю что-то, это практически происходит в реальности, и становится частью моей памяти. Если я крепко стукнусь головой или у меня начнется старческое слабоумие, я, возможно, буду путать воспоминания и фантазии, и тогда мое прошлое станет еще более насыщенным, чем должно бы. Когда я представляю себе, как Снейп представляет, как я представляю, что мы трахаемся, я вижу это отчетливо. Он лежит на спине – как обычно, в общем-то – и смотрит в потолок. Он моргает медленно, дышит ровно. В темноте его улыбки не видно, но она там есть, на губах, легкая такая улыбка, легче перышка. Снейп не видит смысла смеяться или плакать для себя, он считает, проявлять эмоции нужно, чтобы донести их до окружающих, ведь сам-то ты прекрасно знаешь, что чувствуешь. Видимо, с этим у Снейпа нет проблем. Сам я большую часть жизни путаюсь между тем, что чувствую и что должен чувствовать. Например, когда Гермиона сказала, что они с Роном ждут ребенка – да, так и сказала: «мы с Роном ждем ребенка» – я должен был почувствовать радость, но ощутил только тревогу.

Снейп лежит на кровати, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и думает обо мне. Он думает о том, как я ворочаюсь за стенкой, скорчившись под тонким одеялом, дрыгаю ногами, вздыхаю, переворачиваю подушку, и наконец, запускаю руку в трусы. Закрываю глаза и начинаю представлять, как мы со Снейпом трахаемся. И одновременно двигать рукой.

Могу поспорить, Снейп злорадно ухмыляется. Его одновременно успокаивает и забавляет эта мысль. Ему нравится думать, что я стыжусь своих фантазий – тогда у него тоже будет полное право их стыдиться. И самое поганое, он ни капли не возбуждается – зато у него поднимается настроение, а иногда поднятое настроение куда важнее поднятого члена, вот что я думаю.

Вот о чем я лежу и мечтаю перед сном. На самом-то деле, скорее всего, Снейп думает о чем-то совершенно другом, или вообще спит, мало ли, какие странности на свете бывают. Может, он спит, как младенец. То есть – просыпается каждые три часа и плачет.

Мне этого не узнать, к сожалению. Мы ведь спим в разных спальнях.

***

Я провел в его спальне столько ночей, что закрыв глаза, могу совершенно точно увидеть перед собой любую деталь этой комнаты. Могу увидеть широкую кровать, плоскую и квадратную – длинноногий Снейп пятками упирается в спинку, а вот я бы поместился без проблем. Могу увидеть Снейпа, лежащего среди кучи подушек. Могу увидеть стену, которая никогда не показывается нам такой, какая она на самом деле. Если я открою глаза, я увижу потолок своей комнаты или не увижу ничего, потому что темно. К тому же, у меня плохое зрение. Как часто, закрыв глаза, я вижу куда лучше, чем открывая их! Иногда мне кажется, что если я заткну уши крепко-крепко, то услышу, что именно говорит Снейп, шевеля беззвучно губами.

Вот только зачем мне.

Когда он притворялся умирающим, я спал в кресле в его спальне. От простыней разило потом и чернилами, темные пятна на серых простынях имитировали кровь – только если она у Снейпа синяя, как у особы очень уж королевской. Когда он притворялся умирающим, я сидел в кресле и по очереди соединял пальцы на руках. На левой – мизинец с большим, потом безымянный с большим, потом средний… а на правой – указательный с большим, потом средний с большим, потом безымянный… вся фишка в том, чтобы делать это одновременно и не путаться. Я мог тренироваться ночи напролет, и тренировался. Со временем я научился делать это мастерски. Есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы отточить до идеала какую-нибудь фигню, пусть даже сущий пустяк, но делать это лучше всех. Я складывал из пальцев оригами и смотрел на Снейпа, а Снейп не решался открыть глаза, потому что сначала притворялся умирающим, потом спящим, а потом уснул на самом деле. Я сидел рядом на тот случай, если он и впрямь умрет, устав притворяться умирающим.

Это официальная версия.

На самом деле, у Снейпа начиналась истерика – одна из тех, которых у него никогда не бывает – стоило мне выйти из комнаты. Проживи я четыре года один в доме – ну ладно, не один, с эльфом, который со мной не разговаривает – я бы тоже пугался одиночества. А может, я бы уже ничего не пугался, потому что сошел с ума и населил дом воображаемыми людьми.

Иногда я начинаю верить Снейпу. Он так невозмутимо сообщает: «ты плод моего воображения, Поттер», что нельзя не согласиться. С другой стороны, есть одна нестыковка – если уж он мог вообразить себе любого, с какой стати ему придумывать именно меня?

Но иногда, когда мне хочется почувствовать себя настоящим, я выхожу из дома и иду к Гермионе, или гуляю по Лондону, или еще что. А потом придумываю, чем бы мне сегодня удивить Снейпа, возвращаюсь, и он кричит мне из спальни:

– Что сегодня?

Может быть, ему все еще немножко страшно, когда я ухожу из дома. Он знает, что я всегда возвращаюсь – хотя бы потому, что я принадлежу его воображению, а значит, прикован к дому так же, как и он сам.

Все те дни, что я сидел в его спальне и складывал пальцы, он не решался поверить в то, что я существую, что я пришел и что я останусь. Что я действительно останусь. Ему было страшно в это поверить. Понятно, можно было бы придумать что-то поумнее, чем изобразить простейший собачий трюк: «умри!» - но Снейп провел в одиночестве четыре года, и ему не на ком было оттачивать свое холодное оружие, свой самурайский ум. Удивительное дело, этот человек не только не умеет плакать и кричать, когда его никто не видит, он еще и не способен сохранять интеллектуальную стойкость.

Тогда, в первый раз я надолго не задержался. Наверное, я был похож на типа, посещавшего Снейпа каждый месяц. Потому что когда я подошел к кровати – медленными шажками, как в фильмах ужасов или в плохих снах, когда ноги не несут к самому страшному, а разум стремится, потому что знает: в момент пика ужаса тело дернется и человек проснется – когда я подошел к кровати и склонился над ней, эта хренова Белоснежка вывалила изо рта язык и закатила глаза, издав мерзкий хрип.

Я помню какую-то оглушительную по своей циничности мысль: «и вот надо же ему умереть именно сейчас, в тот день, когда я нашел его!».

Нет, тогда я надолго не задержался. Обошел дом, поговорил с эльфом, посидел на нижней ступеньке лестницы, обхватив руками голову, и ушел.

Когда я вернулся во второй раз, окно было распахнуто, и из него выглядывал – вываливался, перегнувшись через подоконник – Снейп, с отчаяньем вглядываясь в мою фигуру. Рядом маячил домовик. Я запрокинул голову, подходя к дому, хотел улыбнуться Снейпу и домовику, но получилось только дернуть губами и прищурится. Видимо, Снейп принял это за какой-то особый знак, потому что тут же скрылся (как я узнал позднее – попросту упал, ноги не держали).

Теперь он уже не такой псих, как прежде. Или его безумие перешло на новый, более качественный уровень. Даже если он более запущенный, меня он устраивает – Снейп хоть и не похож на самого себя, но и не похож на того странного человека, который дважды назвал меня Альбусом. Я понимаю, что годы не молодят, но даже в темноте меня сложно перепутать с покойным директором. Так и выходит, что того, изначального Снейпа, каким он возник в моих глазах много лет назад – полумрак того угла, где он сидел, мерцание свечей, противная дрожь волнения где-то в грудине и бледная рука, стянувшая высокий ворот мантии, сложились для меня в какой-то общий, пугающий образ – уже не существует, как не существует Снейпа-из-снов – бесконечно высокая, как Астрономическая башня, фигура, гремящий сверху голос, как глас небес: «Поттер, ты идиот!» и странное, не позволяющее дышать волнение – и уж точно, как не существует Снейпа-Крузо. Так я назвал его про себя, когда немного освоился в его доме и перестал бояться тощей, неподвижной фигуры, зарывшейся в подушки. Удивительное дело – когда Снейп орал на меня, брызжа слюной, когда я считал его Пожирателем и готов был сразиться с ним, прекрасно зная, что эту дуэль проиграю, я не боялся его. Но ужас, откровенный ужас внушал Снейп, безумно глядящий в темноту и повторяющий хриплым голосом: «Альбус? Ты пришел, Альбус?».

Я прозвал его Крузо, потому что Снейп жил на необитаемом острове слишком долго, потому что его волосы отросли до поясницы и спутались, потому что его лицо густо покрывала щетина (если бы эльф изредка не применял бреющие заклятья, у Снейпа была бы борода, а такого зрелища моя психика точно бы не выдержала). Потому что Снейп увидел на горизонте (ладно, пускай за окном) корабль (ладно, пускай меня) – и не размахивать руками, крича изо всех сил, смог только благодаря доведенной до абсолютного инстинкта сдержанности.

Суть в том, что я понятия не имел, что это за мужик. Да нет, не Крузо – про него я как-то читал, и кино смотрел. Я понятия не имел, что за мужик этот Снейп, с которым я поселился. Как не знал, что он за человек, когда увидел его впервые. Как не имел о нем ни малейшего понятия, собираясь убить или хотя бы приложить хорошенько об стену за предательство – ну, это когда я еще верил, что он предатель. Я не знал Снейпа ни минуту за всю свою жизнь, и не думаю, что когда-нибудь уже узнаю. Он как стена, которую искажает то утренний свет, то вечерний, то моя собственная близорукость.

***

– Что сегодня?

Когда я ухожу из дома, меня начинают мучить всякие параноидальные мысли. Мне кажется, что Снейп с собой что-нибудь сделает – хотя это совсем не в его духе. Мне кажется, что он упадет с лестницы – хотя пока меня нет дома, он не покидает спальни, замирает, впадает в спячку, выключается из реальности (будто это он – плод моего воображения, а не наоборот). Мне иногда даже кажется, что пока меня нет, придет Альбус – ну, фиг его знает, как-нибудь придет… и вернувшись, я увижу только пустые комнаты. В общем, стоит мне уйти из дома, как сразу же хочется вернуться.

С другой стороны, когда я возвращаюсь, мне хочется уйти. Еще ни разу в жизни я не чувствовал себя ровно на своем месте, и переживающим нужный момент. Всегда либо не вовремя, либо не к месту. Как снегопад над морем.

Снейп мне так и сказал: «ты, Поттер, как снегопад над морем. Абсурдная картина. Но завораживает».

Я его завораживаю, надо же.

Ту часть, которая про «абсурдную картину», я решил пропустить мимо ушей.

Когда я возвращаюсь домой, я начинаю развлекать Снейпа. Это очень утомительно, но я почти привык. Это похоже на те дни, когда я сидел у его постели. Он сутками изображал умирающего, а я складывал пальцы. Он не хотел со мной разговаривать, а я складывал пальцы. Он не собирался поддаваться собственному безумию и общаться с галлюцинацией как с живым человеком, а я складывал пальцы. Он все ждал, что я уйду.

Я сидел рядом с ним.

Мне нравится думать, что Снейп бы свихнулся, если бы не я. Он был уже слегка чокнутым, когда я увидел его впервые, в одиннадцать лет. Его «чокнутость» накапливалась и накапливалась в нем, грозя заполнить его целиком и потом, когда места в нем не останется – он довольно худой, вы же знаете – выплеснуться наружу. Тогда бы уже не удалось притворяться, что мы все здесь нормальные люди. Снейп бы говорил со своими ногами, бегал по дому, бился головой о стены и прочие веселые вещи бы проделывал. Или бы молчал, раскачиваясь и глядя в окно – вдруг в него влетит Альбус, и скажет, что все закончилось?

Снейп говорит, что он уже не ждет. Оно и правильно, Альбус-то не вернется. Он ведь умер. Но когда я говорю такое вслух, у Снейпа такие глаза сразу, что хочется затолкать слова себе обратно в глотку.

Когда шла битва, Снейп до последнего притворялся, что на стороне Пожирателей. А потом убил Беллатрису Лестрендж. После этого притворяться стало сложно, ведь это была зрелищная битва. Я, к сожалению, пропустил – как раз в это мгновение я пытался справиться с тем, что мне поведал Альбус: о истинном моем предназначении. О том, что сражаться с Волдемортом мне не нужно. По крайней мере, не так, как я предполагал. Пока я шел на смерть, а остальные пытались изгнать Пожирателей из Хогвартса, Снейп оказался в переплете. Половина Пожирателей уже поняла, на чьей он стороне. А половина наших понятия не имела. Я даже не знаю, кто именно его ранил, чья сторона. Но Альбус переместил его – это был первый случай парной аппарации с территории Хогвартса – в свой дом, и призвал эльфа. «Позаботься о нем», - велел он, пытаясь расцепить пальцы Снейпа, схватившиеся за его бороду. – «Северус, все будет в порядке». «Я… должен…» - хрипел Снейп, не притворяясь, а умирая на самом деле. «Ты останешься здесь», - велел Альбус. «Оставайся здесь, пока я не вернусь. Это приказ, Северус!». И аппарировал.

И через пару часов его убили.

Нет, может, все было и не так. Снейп никогда не рассказывал. Так что мне пришлось додумать детали. Но дело в том, что Альбус так никогда и не вернулся.

А Снейп выяснил, что не может покинуть дом.

***

Запах арахиса. Песок, колючий, белый, похожий на пыльный сахар. Льдинки в высоком стакане. Щебет птиц. Муравьи.

Да кто сказал, что невозможно создать целый мир внутри дома?

Муравьи разбежались по полу, некоторые провалились в щели между паркетными досками. Но в остальном – это был идеальный пикник. Мы расстелили клетчатое покрывало в центре комнаты. Над нами светила люстра. В открытое окно проникал ветер и шум машин. Бутерброды крошились.

«Что сегодня?» – спросил Снейп, и вот мы лежим на полу, плечо к плечу.

– Неплохо, – говорю я, лениво прикрыв глаза. Снейп редко меня хвалит, так что я делаю это за него. Действительно неплохо. Я боялся, что спустя полгода у меня закончатся идеи. И мне действительно стало сложнее придумывать новые занятия. Но прошлой ночью, пока я представлял Снейпа, представляющего меня, мне вдруг пришла в голову совершенно левая мысль – пикник! Пикник – это весело. И вряд ли Снейп так уж часто ходил на пикник, пока был снаружи. Так почему бы не сходить на пикник внутри?

Мы можем сделать здесь что угодно. Лес, море, пустыню. Водопад на лестнице. Пещеру на кухне. Желтую комнату. Вселенную. Мир внутри дома – как практично и удобно. Мир вообще штука компактная. Помещается под обложкой книги, в черепной коробке, на выцветшей карте. Подарить мир – что может быть проще? Состряпать свой, применив капельку фантазии – не так уж накладно.

– Еще колы? – спрашиваю я, повернувшись к лежащему рядом Снейпу. Он смотрит в потолок, сонно моргая.

– Гадость эта твоя кола.

***

Мои яблоки на его кухне. Кухня – его, я приношу яблоки. Два красных, одно желтое, странной формы, в крохотную черную крапинку – будто в порах. И еще штук пять мелких, пестрых, они постоянно вываливаются из вазы на пол. Мои яблоки на его кухне.

Моя одежда в его шкафах, мой зонт на его вешалке. Ему не нужен зонт. Однажды мы устроили дождь, я распевал песни, как в старом фильме, шлепая по лужам. Снейп стоял, замерев посреди комнаты, и дождь разбивался о его макушку, как яйцо – и стекал холодной жидкостью по волосам. Снейп не пел.

– Дай зонт, – попросил он, и я сбегал в коридор за зонтом. В коридоре было сухо, мои носки влажно шмякались по паркету – шмяк-шмяк, шмяк-шмяк, шмяк-шмяк, звук, похожий за звучание сочного мокрого сердца или выпрыгнувшей из аквариума рыбки, бьющейся о пол. Я схватил зонт и вернулся обратно, нырнул под занавесь дождя – в ванной у нас занавеска с картой мира, при желании можно стащить ее с хлипких пластиковых колец и обмотаться ей, завернуть вокруг себя. Говорят, мир обнять нельзя, но можно быть объятым миром.

Я принес зонт, Снейп взялся за ручку, он был похож на мокрую старую ворону, или на моряка в шторм – честное слово, ему бы один глаз сощурить, а другой вытаращить, и сказать: «аррр!». Но Снейп не сказал «аррр», он сказал:

– Ну, и что ты там стоишь? Льет как из ведра!

Я юркнул под зонт, мы стояли рядышком, нос к носу, его нос был красным и влажным, и наверняка очень холодным, если бы Снейп был собакой, я бы решил, что он здоров. Мой нос вел себя странно, сопел и хлюпал, холод от мокрых носков, зажевавших мои ступни, поднимался все выше, пока не дошел до макушки – то же разбитое яйцо, только снизу вверх.

Мой зонт на его вешалке.

Мой чемодан в его чулане, моя краска на его стенах, я в его доме.

Я не хочу заниматься с ним сексом. Этому придают слишком большое значение, на мой взгляд. Человек на 78% состоит из воды, так что войти в человека – все равно что ступить в воду, залезть в ванну, нырнуть в море. Стоять под дождем. Я не хочу стоять под дождем, не хочу плавать в море, мокнуть в ванной, не хочу входить в Северуса.

Мне достаточно уже того, что мои яблоки на его кухне, мои вещи в его шкафах, мой зонт на его вешалке, мой чемодан в его чулане, моя краска на его стенах, я в его доме.

Я давно уже вошел.

И остался внутри него.

***

Хотя мы долгие месяцы находимся в четырех стенах, и Снейп не видит никого, кроме меня и эльфа, мне все еще этого мало. Близится заветный день, так что я не в духе. Конечно, вы бы тоже были не в духе, будь вы на моем месте.

Кракк, кракк, кракк, кррр…

– Что сегодня?

Как японцы снимают обувь, входя в дом, так я напяливаю улыбку. Влезаю в комбинезон энергии, надеваю маску жизнерадостного гриффиндорца, включаю фонтан идей.

Я завешиваю окна толстыми одеялами. Запираю дверь. Снейп сидит на полу, царапая ногтем костлявую коленку. Там уже кровь. Но это его дело, пусть хоть до кости доберется.

– Что за веселье – сидеть в темноте? – спрашивает Снейп, я не отвечаю, пока не становится совсем темно и тихо. Окружающий мир будто отрезало – словно не мягкие одеяла, а сталь и толща воды отделяют нас от всех остальных людей на свете.

Я протягиваю Снейпу руку, чтобы он встал.

– Мы с тобой на подводной лодке.

– На желтой, разумеется, – насмешливо кивает он, и я смотрю на темные стены. Сейчас не видно, а вообще – да, они желтые. Кроме южной стены, ее мы не докрасили, голова разболелась.

– Глубоко-глубоко под водой, – шепчу я. Снейп сверкает в темноте глазами. – В самом центре огромного океана.

Я иду вокруг Снейпа, а он поворачивается так, чтобы все время видеть мое лицо.

– И вокруг только рыба. И вода. Много тонн воды, со всех сторон, сжимают стальные стены нашей подводной лодки.

– Нашей подводной лодки, – эхом откликается Снейп, кружась на месте.

– Мы никогда не всплывем. День за днем. Год за годом. Жизнь за жизнью. Тысячу, две тысячи лет. Здесь.

Я кладу руки ему на плечо.

– Никогда и никого, – говорю я с нажимом.

– Забавно, – бормочет он.

– Да. Забавно. Или какое другое слово.

Он кладет руки мне на пояс, ладони скользят, сминая ткань, а потом его пальцы смыкаются у меня за спиной. Мы кружимся. За бортом плещется вода. Бьется в запаянные иллюминаторы нашей подводной лодки.

– Мы не всплывем и не опустимся глубже. У нас есть только перископ.

– Мы смотрим в него по очереди. Хотя там нет ничего интересного – вокруг только вода.

– Поэтому мы сушим на перископе носки.

– А иногда вдалеке взрываются торпеды или дерутся барракуды, и тогда мы слышим шум.

– И мы гадаем, что на этот раз – торпеды или барракуды.

– Но, в общем-то, нам все равно.

– И мы до ужаса надоели друг другу.

– Но кроме друг друга у нас никого нет.

– Отсутствие выбора – твой собственный выбор, Поттер.

– Да. Я знаю.

– Я не помню, зачем мы сюда опустились.

– Это было тысячи лет назад.

– Это уже не важно, так?

– Ни капли.

– Ужин?

– Ужин.

Я снимаю одеяло с окна.

***

Многие думают, что главное – это конец. То, как заканчивается история. Счастливый или безнадежный, открытый, как дверь, или внезапный, посреди строки, подумать только, некоторые люди начинают читать книгу лишь для того, чтобы узнать, чем все закончится!

Да, финал переоценивают так же, как и секс. Во многих книжках, которые я получал от Даддли, были выдраны страницы. Когда он пронюхал, что я все-таки заинтересован в них, потрепанных, исчерканных маркерами, он стал выдирать последние страницы, чтобы насолить мне. И я выдумывал концовку на свой вкус. Признаюсь, я тоже был одержим этим; важностью чертового завершения.

Война закончилась совершенно невнятно. Я уже половины не помню. Финальная битва длилась почти всю ночь, к утру я едва стоял на ногах, адреналин схлынул, и напало сильнейшее безразличие. Безразличие-то меня и подкосило, не Волдеморт.

Иногда я думаю – Альбус умер, но ведь он нашел время для прогулок по загробному перрону? Что ему стоило призраком наведаться в этот дом, где четыре года Северус Снейп ожидал освобождения, как заключенный, как осужденный безо всякой вины?..

Что стоило Альбусу отвлечься на минутку от своего вечного покоя, всего минута против вечности, не так уж много, а?

Ведь я же пришел.

Умер я как-то бессмысленно, и знаете, это был не тот конец, ради которого стоило читать всю эпопею. Я долго боролся и защищался, не только в ту ночь – вообще, в жизни. Летел, бежал, падал, кричал, плакал и смеялся, снова падал, вставал, перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, а потом…

А потом умер.

Вот так просто. Потому что мне надо было умереть, видите ли, чтобы вся эта мрачная история с Волдемортом завершилась. Целая жизнь, отданная за концовку – и никому не показалось, что оно того не стоит. Моя сказка закончилась где-то в шестом часу утра; я толком не понял, как оказался перед Волдемортом, помню только, что мне не было страшно, и мне было лень уворачиваться от летящих в меня заклинаний. Так что я сделал то, ради чего бежал, прыгал, летал, падал, смеялся и плакал, то, ради чего был рожден. Я позволил ему себя убить. И потом отправился на прогулку с Альбусом по длинному, бесконечно длинному перрону.

Мы с ним болтали о том и о сем, а потом я вдруг вспомнил и спросил: «а что же Волдеморт? С ним-то, надеюсь, покончено? Кто-то должен его убить, Невилл, или профессор Макгонагалл, или может, Рон с Гермионой?». Меня немного беспокоил этот вопрос. Альбус – он позволил называть его по имени, сказал, что в вечности возраст стирается, и нет толка в церемониях – Альбус улыбнулся мне и сказал:

«Не тревожься об этом. Это уже не твоя забота. И не моя».

Мы еще немного поговорили, и он ушел. Я тогда еще не знал, что Северус ждет его в доме. Если бы я знал, я бы схватил его за руку и не отпускал, я бы заставил его вернуться в тот дом, хоть на минутку. Ведь он же сказал: «Северус, оставайся здесь до моего возвращения! Это приказ!», и не вернулся, так никогда и не вернулся…

Но тогда я этого не знал, и просто позволил ему уйти. А потом сел на скамейку в зале ожидания.

Здесь и должна была закончиться моя история.

Ну, я все ждал и ждал поезда, и ждал и ждал, и ждал и ждал, как мне кажется – в тыщу раз дольше, чем Снейп ждал Альбуса. И вполуха слушал болтовню Рона – он приходил ко мне в больницу, то есть, не ко мне, а к моему телу. Сам я был уже далеко, а тело было в больнице, и какая разница, приходить к каменному обелиску или мясному-кожаному-костяному? Так что они все говорили со мной, и Гермиона, и Джинни, и Луна с Невом, а чаще всех мой лучший друг. Рон приходил и сидел у моей кровати, болтал без умолку, и это скрашивало часы ожидания – а поезд все не шел. А потом Рон рассказал мне про Снейпа.

Ну, я и передумал садиться на поезд.

В первый раз я пришел к нему призраком. И во второй – тоже. И весь месяц. Я сидел в кресле, складывал пальцы и весь просвечивал, но шторы были задернуты, а Снейп притворялся мертвым, так что факт моей смерти прошел мимо него.

Потом уже я очухался в больнице, и стал мальчиком-который-выжил-два-раза. Это вроде… ну, знаете, когда фильм собирает большие деньги в прокате, и создатели вдруг решают выпустить сиквел, никому в принципе не нужный, ведь история-то закончилась? Так вот, это не про меня.

Потому что шумиха вокруг моего второго воскрешения поднялась похлеще, чем вокруг первого когда-то. И, в отличие от того, первого раза, я ожил с четкой целью, и знал, что должен сделать.

Так что к тому времени, как Снейп устроил мне экскурсию по дому, я был рядом с ним уже во плоти.

Не уверен, что он вообще заметил разницу.

***

– Что сегодня?

Я не отвечаю.

– Что сегодня? – кричит Снейп тревожно. Я слышу, как скрипят пружины в матрасе, как глухо стукаются пятки о пол, когда он скатывается с кровати. Слышу его торопливые шаги – они замедляются, стоит ему подойти к прихожей. Он не собирается бежать мне навстречу, он просто несколько торопливо выйдет.

Увидев меня, он слегка успокаивается. Обычно я отвечаю ему. Позывные, кодовая фраза и пароль, все, как полагается. Мы говорили каждый о своем, но так уж выходило, что говорили на одном языке. Теперь я не ответил, и это все равно, что пропустить ступеньку, сбегая с лестницы.

– Ну? – говорит Снейп, прислоняясь к стене. Он изгибается, скрестив ноги в лодыжках и руки на груди. Когда мы начертили в коридоре игровое поле, он ходил крестиками.

– Да так, – ворчу я, проходя мимо него в спальню.

Открываю окно, сажусь на подоконник. Спустя пару минут он тоже входит, встает рядом, тянет носом, вдыхая холодный весенний воздух.

– В чем дело? Не в духе, Поттер? – он оттесняет меня в сторону, высовывается из окна. Мне интересно, как далеко нужно высунуться, чтобы это рассматривалось, как попытка покинуть дом.

Я хватаю его поперек живота, а он рвется вперед, раскинув руки.

– Если ты прыгнешь, я прыгну следом за тобой! – проникновенно шепчу в его спину, касаясь губами влажной от пота ткани рубашки. Снейп смеется.

– Я люблю тебя, Джек! – сообщает он.

– Еще рано прощаться! Рано!

– Мне так холодно…

– Послушай меня! Ты не утонешь. Ты будешь жить, и у тебя будет много детишек, – Снейп передергивается от ужаса, а я продолжаю, – и ты увидишь, как они вырастут. Ты умрешь старой, старой женщиной в теплой постели. Но не здесь, не этой ночью. Ты поняла меня, Роза?

– Альбус?

– Женщина, я еще не утонул, а ты уже думаешь о другом?! – возмущаюсь я шутливо, а Снейп расцепляет мои пальцы, вырывается, перегибается через подоконник так сильно, что я не на шутку пугаюсь и едва успеваю схватить его за полы расстегнутой рубашки, как за удила.

– Альбус???!..

И я смотрю вниз, на улицу, где в тени дерева стоит высокий худой старик с длинной бородой. Очки-половинки сверкают, и хотя лица его не различить, я уверен, что он улыбается.

– Альбус… – шепчет Северус, он так побелел, что я боюсь за его сердце. – Альбус? – повернувшись ко мне, он с отчаяньем спрашивает. – Он действительно там? Я вижу его?

Где же ваша безупречная логика, профессор Снейп? Что толку спрашивать у одной галлюцинации о реальности другой? Галлюцинации ревнивы, чтобы вы знали. Но я только пожимаю плечами.

– По крайней мере, я его вижу тоже.

Снейп закрывает лицо руками.

– Ты же не будешь плакать? – обеспокоенно спрашиваю я, Снейп яростно мотает головой, все еще закрывая лицо. Потом выдыхает, глядя меж раздвинутых пальцев.

– Он вернулся…

Мы садимся на пол, прислонившись спинами к стене. Снейп качает головой, и время от времени тихо смеется. Я не смотрю на него, царапаю дырку в джинсах – прямо посреди колена, в нее помещается мизинец, а скоро пролезет и указательный палец.

Спустя какое-то время – может быть, даже пара часов, не знаю, я все не решаюсь открыть рот – он встает, потягивается. Я гляжу снизу вверх, ожидая приговора. Но Снейп ничего не говорит, подходит к разворошенной постели и начинает ее застилать. Я слежу за его движениями, четкими, уверенными, и не выдерживаю:

– Ну? – спрашиваю я, и мне самому не нравится, как звучит мой голос. Руки Северуса на миг замирают, а потом снова разглаживают складки на покрывале. – Ну? Что теперь?

Он мучает меня еще пару минут, поправляя подушки. Потом садится на кровать, глядит на меня, ухмыляясь.

– Закажем пиццу?

***

Снейп выходит из дома спустя три дня, и до последнего порывается взять с собой зонтик. Ему безразлично, что весна, и что солнце палит, и что обещали ясную погоду. Я кое-как отговариваю его, и конечно, когда мы идем по центральной улице, начинается дождь.

Снейп так счастлив позлорадствовать и повторить раз тридцать: «я же говорил!» и «надо было слушать!», что я даже думаю – хорошо, что мы не взяли этот чертов зонт. Раз он так радуется.

Конечно, теперь мы видимся немного реже. Не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а только двадцать. Снейп взял за привычку выходить куда-нибудь каждый день, хоть на немного, просто чтобы удостовериться – он это может. У меня тоже появились свои дела – всю самую страшную шумиху я пересидел в «окопе», на нашей подводной лодке, а теперь можно почти без страха появляться на улице. Смешно, что Снейп так и не прочухал про мою смерть. Не думаю, что ему нужно это знать.

И про что ему совсем уж не нужно знать, как это про бутылку Огдена, которую я подарил Рону за все его хлопоты. Он все ныл, что одной бутылкой тут не отделаешься – пришлось средь бела дня ходить по улице в белом балахоне и ватной бороде, которая прежде принадлежала Санте из магазинчика маскарадных костюмов за углом – но по мне, так это был очень хороший Огден.


End file.
